Sentimientos
by Ikuto.Tsukiyomi.FC
Summary: Amu está confundida. Como siempre no sabe que hacer, o Tadase o Ikuto.. pero en este fic Amuto, ella lo tiene muy claro. No solo eso, aparecerán nuevos personajes.. Un mal sumario xD pero entren . CAP 6 UP :D
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece .........** ^^ ya saben

Ikuto una noche de verano, estaba tocando el violín en una plaza. Cuando de repente llega Amu y se queda toda pasmada al escuchar la hermosa y triste canción de Ikuto. Entonces, él se da cuenta y ligeramente torna su cabeza en dirección a ella, en respuesta Amu se queda anonadada al ver a Ikuto bajo la luz de la Luna cuando él de repente deja de tocar y se acerca lentamente a ella diciendole...

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas de la noche? - Diciendolo con su mirada que deja a todas *o*

Amu se queda nerviosa por la mirada sin saber que decirle hasta que llega Tadase y se la lleva (como siempre arruina todo ¬¬).

- ¿Ta-ta-tadase-kun? ¿Pe-pero qué haces? Ikuto no ha hecho nada.

- Amu-chan, no deberías estar junto a él... - Mirando a Ikuto con odio -

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Alejate de ella! HOLY-- ..

Ikuto de repente se le acerca y le dice:

- Ah ¡Qué aburrido!, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, y menos de alejarme de Amu porque... eres demasiado débil para mí. Además, solo vienes porque estás celoso que la pase solo con Amu y tú no.

Entonces en ese momento Ikuto abrazó a Amu y.. no sabía por qué pero el solo hecho de estar tan cerca de ella le causaba un placer inimaginable, podía oler ese aroma tan dulce, ya no importaba si ese tonto príncipe se encontraba ahí, solo podía pensar en lo delicioso que sería probar esos labios que lo volvían loco, esos labios que en sueños besaba, los labios que sabía que serían su perdición.

Tadase en ese momento se pone a la defensiva y le responde a Ikuto:

- ¡Aléjate de Amu!, o sino no sabrás lo que pueda pasar.

En ese momento, Tadase se lleva a Amu y la lleva a su casa (La de Tadase). Y tabló conversación con ella:

- No deberías estar tan tarde en la calle .

- Esque estaba buscando a Suu que se peleó con las chicas y se fue

otra vez. - Contestó

- Tranquila encontraremos a Suu - Toma de la mano a Amu [N.A. Qué atrevido Tadase ¿no? XD ]

Tadase se preguntaba mientras apretaba los dientes el por qué Ikuto se acerca tanto a Amu. Vale... El candado seguramente, pero de esa manera... Amu se preocupó al ver que Tadase miraba hacia otro lado, pensativo, apretando los dientes y que en sus ojos se notaba un tanto de ira.

- ¡Bueno...! Hay que buscar a Suu como ya dije, no te preocupes, si no la encontramos en toda la tarde, que espero que si, volverá.-dijo Tadase con una cálida sonrisa mientras caminaba con Amu en busca de Suu.

Amu estaba muy feliz y a la vez nerviosa de estar a solas con Tadase, a la vez preocupada por Suu, que esperaba que estuviera bien... Pero... Por otra parte, tenía en su mente constantemente el abrazo de Ikuto. Cuando estuvo tan cerca a él se sintió protegida, sabía que sus pensamientos eran tontos, sobre todo al saber que él siempre la buscaba para molestarla y que de cierta forma él era su enemigo.. pero eso no impedía que se sintiera de esa forma tan extraña, ella quería a su príncipe, pero cuando se llegaba a encontrar con Ikuto su corazón latía fuertemente, no podía impedir sonrojarse y desear que no se fuera, que la molestara, que la... ¡Un momento! a ella le gusta ¡Tadase!...que por supuesto no se puede comparar con ese gato hentai. ¿O será que de verdad me....?

- ¡Ahí está Suu!.- Dijo Tadase, de nuevo volviendo a arruinar la situación ¬¬

Amu reacciona rápidamente

- ¿Eh? ¡Suu! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Fuí a visitar a sensei (aaaaaw) pero luego me perdí-desu.

Luego, Amu regresa a su casa con Suu, y aunque lo único que hacían Ran, Miki y Suu, era pelear, Amu tenía una sola cosa en mente: Ikuto. Pero de repente..

- One-chaaaaan!

- ¿A-ami? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡One-chan te están buscando!

- ¿Ehh? a esta hora...¿Quién es Ami?

- ¡No lo she! ¡Anda a ver tú!

Amu decidió bajar para ver quien la buscaba. Cuando por fin bajó se encontró en la puerta a:

- ¡¡Nagihiko!!

- Perdón por venir tan tarde a tu casa, pero es que me enteré de que estabas buscando a Suu, y vine a ver si sabías ya algo de ella.

- ¡Si! Tadase-kun me ayudó a buscarla y pues ya está conmigo.

- Ahh, Tadase-kun te ayudó, que bueno. Entonces pues me despido, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Amu-chan.

- Bueno hasta mañana, y gracias por preocuparte.

Amu se quedó viendo mientras se iba, él en realidad era tan parecido a su hermana, muy amable, en verdad tenía suerte de contar con unos amigos así.

"Espero volver a ver a Nadeshiko" se dijo Amu para si misma.

- Amu. ¿No crees que ya es hora de dormir?- dijo su mamá apareciendo al lado de Amu.

-Si mamá, hasta mañana.

Así, subió a su habitación. Cuando entró se encontró a las chicas jugando "En verdad si que tienen energía" pensó Amu.

- Amu-chan, ¿Ya te bañaste?- preguntó Ran

- ¿ehh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Es qué huelo mal?- dijo Amu sonrojándose por la idea..

- ¡NO!, pero recuerda que los días son más frios y será mejor que no te bañes en la mañana, te podrías resfriar- le dijo Miki

- Creo que tienes razón.. entonces me iré a bañar

Sacó de su armario su ropa interior y su pijama y se dirigió al baño...

El agua se sentía bien, pero ya era hora de salirse, así que se vistió rapidamente. Secó su cabello rápido y se encaminó a su habitación. Ya al entrar vió a las chicas totalmente dormidas.

Caminó tranquilamente por su habitación y se fue a su cama. Por fín dormiría...había sido un día agotador.

Sabía que estaba acostada en su cama, pero no tenía ganas de abrir sus ojos. Se giró para dormir más comodamente pero un bulto raro estaba a su lado. ¿Un peluche? pensó. Eso no puede ser.. no tengo peluches tan grandes.

Abrió sus ojos. Su cuarto estaba oscuro, la única luz era la que entraba de su ventana, pero no servía para iluminar toda su habitación. ¿Será un fantasma?- pensó aterrada Amu-. ¡No! ¡Éso no puede ser! se dijo. Cuando por fín iba a ver que había a su lado, éste bulto se movió. Amu pudo ver su rostro y sin más, saltó de su cama. Y encendió la luz...

- ¿¡I-I-IKU-IKUTO!? ¡¿E-qqué-qué haces aquí?!

- Tenía frío y éste era el lugar más cerca, además ¿No tienes algo que decirme desde hace rato? - Se le queda viendo fijamente a Amu

- ¿Yy-o?- pregunta Amu totalmente incómoda y sonrojada por la mirada del minino

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando me ves?- dice despacio y sensualmente mientras se acerca más a Amu- ¿Es acaso que te pongo nerviosa?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por ss-u puesto que no!- dijo casi gritando, pero en verdad no se le oía muy segura..

- Entonces si hago esto..- Se acercó mucho más a ella. Ahora se encontraba a milímetros de su boca, y juraba por Kami-sama que eso lo volvía loco. El esperar su reacción era simplemente placentero.

Ella solo cerró los ojos pero no podía respirar. ¿Por qué ese idiota se le acercaba tanto?. No le era suficiente molestarla sinó que ahora el muy tonto la acorralaba. Porque por estar alejándose de él, terminó pegándose a la pared de su cuarto. ¡Y eso no era lo peor!. Ya que muy en el interior y aunque odiara admitirlo, sentirlo a pocos centímetros de sus labios y tan cerca de su cuerpo se sentía mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

- Suéltame- dijo Amu en voz muy baja

- ¿Y si no quiero?. ¿Qué me harías?- dijo Ikuto sonriendo al ver lo roja que se ponía Amu. En verdad disfrutaba ver esas mejillas tan sonrojadas, y lo mejor es que era debido a él. No quería ni pensar en la reacción de ella si él se atrevía a...a besarla. Amu seguía insistiéndose que a ella le gustaba Tadase.. pero no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que estaba con Ikuto. No sabía por qué, pero el minino le causaba un "no-sé-qué" que hacía que su corazoncito le latiera rapidamente. Le causaba algo que no sentía con otros chicos; en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa más en lo que le decía Ikuto... tenía razón. ¿Qué sucedería si no la soltara? mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados, de repente le vino algo a la mente: BESO...beso, poniéndola aún más roja. "beso....beso....be...!!!" Entonces, algo inesperado la sacó de sus pensamientos y eso fue que lo que estaba pensando. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, volviendo sus pensamientos a la realidad, con Ikuto sujetándola.. acercándose más.. Amu no sabía que hacer ¿Se atrevería?. No lo sabía. Y aunque sus pensamientos la traicionaban, cuando Ikuto estubo a unos centímentros de su boca, tan cerca..

- Tadase-kun..- Susurró de repente

- Ahhh- dijo Ikuto, distanciándose rapidamente - Con que pensando en tu príncipe ¿Es que te gusta mucho no es así? - Dijo Ikuto poniendo una sonrisa y una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, no es algo que te importe o.. ¿si?

- .... Como sea. Buenas noches. - Dijo terminando la conversación dándose la vuelta.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te duermas!

Amu pensó que Ikuto se había molestado por "Tadase-kun", pero ella solo dejó escapar una palabra de sus pensamientos "¿Qué pasaría si te enteraras de esto... Tadase-kun?"

- Hmmmmm ¿y eso? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? -Diciendolo con su gran sonrisa encantadora.

Amu,arrepentida por haber mencionado a Tadase, estaba ansiosa por saber que iba a suceder antes de aquel incidente, por lo que le hizo una petición al minino.

- I-I-ikuto...¿Po-podrías volver a la parte donde estábamos antes de "tadase-kun"?

Ikuto sorpendido por la petición de Amu no tuvo remedio más que acercarse a ella. Amu se puso más roja aún y Amu pensaba; "Mejor no le hubiera dicho eso a Ikuto...-mientras pensaba en Tadase-." Aunque no podía dejar de ver a Ikuto porque en el fondo ella sabía que le causaba algo que no podía explicar y piensa; "¿Por qué me siento así cuándo estoy con Ikuto?... Será SE-SERÁ ¡QUÉ ME GUSTA I-IKUTO!" y cuando Ikuto estaba a punto de besarla llega Ami diciendole a Amu que no puede dormir y que quiere dormir con ella y Amu espantada salta ocasionando que aquellos pequeños labios de ella chocaran accidentalmente contra los de Ikuto. Amu sorprendida por ésto, no tuvo de otra más que salir corriendo a atender a Ami para evitar que ésta viera a Ikuto.

- ¿A-Ami? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que toques la puerta! Lo siento Ami, pero.. ¿No puedes quedarte con papá y mamá? Es que aquí hay.... (¿eh? Ikuto...¿no está? - Pensó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hay onee-chan? Yo no veo nada. - Dijo mirando dónde su querida Onee-Chan miraba - ¡Onee-Chan!

- ¿e-eh!? - recordó por un momento lo que había pasado. Sus labios y los suyos chocaron por un breve momento y su cara empezó a sonrojarse nuevamente. - Ikuto tonto - Susurró

Mientras tanto Ikuto seguía recostado en le techo del cuarto de la chica pensando en lo que había pasado. Los ojos sorprendidos de Amu, su cabello aún húmedo después de bañarse y el olor de su champú. Una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada apareció en su rostro junto con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Se levantó y bajó hacía el balcón de Amu mientras escuchaba atentamente los ruidos de la casa, con ciudado abrió la ventana seguro de que todos dormían dentro de la casa.

Amu ya dormida soñaba con su primer beso, el cual había sido tan inesperadamente corto y en sus sueños veía la escena antes del beso. Veía a Ikuto aproximándose a ella. La mano de Ikuto acariciando su cara y lentamente sus labios acercándose a su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente ~ Doki XD

- ¿¡Q-QUEEEÉ!? - Amu estaba frente al espejo

- ¿Qué sucede amu-chan? - Dijo Ran

- Eso es ... un ... ¿¡BESO!? [N.A. Solo para aclarar para algunos es... chupetón xD pero suena más bonito beso o.o] - Dijo Miki

- Amu ¿Sucede algo? - Dijo la madre de Amu desde abajo

- ¡No ... ! Es .. es que me salió un .. ¡un grano! jajajaja - Dijo lo que se le vino en mente

- Bueno.. entonces un chico te busca abajo - Dijo la mamá de Amu

- ¿Un chico-desu? - Dijo Suu

- ¿Ta-tadase-kun? - Dijo Amu

Amu y las chicas se apresuraron a arreglarse y bajar lo más rápido posible. Pensó por un momento en la marca que tenía en el cuello. Seguramente Ami la habría golpeado mientras dormía pero de todas formas decidió tapar su cuello con un suéter de cuello alto.

- Amu-chan .. ¿P-por qué un chico viene? -Dijo el padre de Amu, un tanto..enfadado

Amu se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

- Amu ¿De dónde conoces a un chico mayor? - Dijo la mamá de Amu

- ¡¡Ikuto!! - Dijeron al unisono Amu, Ran, Miji y Suu - Ahm.. él... es es.. tutor. ¡Si!. Él ayuda en la escuela como tutor, por eso vino a ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes - Dijo Amu, sonriendo forzadamente.

- Vaya un tutor.. -Dijo el papá de Amu

Intervino mamá:

- Debiste de habernos avisado que alguien vendría a estudiar contigo Amu. Enseguida preparo té. Así que.. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a tu habitación?

- ¡Salvada! - De nuevo dijeron las charas al unisono

- Encantado - dijo el minino mientras sonreía a Amu

Amu intentando esconder su enojo con una sonrisa le dijo a Ikuto:

- Ikuto-sensei, ¿por qué de una vez no subimos?

- Claro, por supuesto. Con permiso - Dirijiendose a los padres

Ya estando en la habitación de Amu, Ikuto le dice:

- ¿Y? ¿Por qué ese suéter de cuello largo, eh? ¿Acaso te ocurrió algo durante la noche? - Sonrie

- Eso eso.. no es algo de tu incumbencia - Contesta Amu con la cara más roja que un tomate.

- Vamos, ¿No le vas a responder a tu sensei? - Dijo sarcasticamente - Dejame ver...

- ¡¡Te he dicho que es algo que no te incumbe!! - Dijo Amu toda enojada - ¡¡Aparte!! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Ò_ó

- ¿Acaso ahora eso importa? - dijo Ikuto con la sonrisa que le caracteriza - anda..dejame ver que es eso que escondes..

Ikuto se fue acercando a ella lentamente..Amu retrodecía..hasta que Amu se tropezó con la cama, así cayéndose. Ikuto se puso encima de ella (pero no aplastandola). Fue acercándose lentamente a ella..

- ¿Qu-qu-qué haces? - Dijo Amu hecha un tomate

Él solo sonrió. Amu estaba toda pasmada y no podía moverse. Pero tenía que admitir que a ella no le importaba estar en esa posición, sentía una sensación cálida dentro de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirar a Ikuto, y su aroma...aaah - Suspiró - era un aroma tan delicioso que no podía resistirse. Amu, perdida en la mirada de Ikuto, tomó su camisa y lo acercó aún más hacia ella.

Ikuto sin pensarlo se aproximó más, podía ver sus ojos, éstos se encontraban grandes y brillosos, simplemente hermosos.

Amu ya no lo soporta. Tenía que sentir sus labios, labios que ahora observaba. Con rapidez lo jaló y lo besó, con una desesperación enorme, ella quería eso, quería sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, sentía como Ikuto la besaba con la misma intensidad. Que bueno que estaba acostada, sinó ya se hubiera desmayado. Sentía su cara arder, y.. ¡Cómo no! si Ikuto se encontraba encima de ella y ¡No solo eso! sintió como una de las manos de él la tomaba de la cintura y por la sorpresa abrió un poco la boca lo cual el minino aprovechó. Ella jamás había sido besada de esa manera, la lengua de Ikuto se movía de forma lenta pero con una pasión...

Ikuto se sentía en una nube, el beso de ayer lo había dejado con ganas de más y por eso en la noche había entrado en el cuarto de la pelirrosa y le había dejado un chupete en el cuello, pero éso no se comparaba con lo de ahora, además, lo mejor de todo es que ella lo había besado. Sentía como Amu le correspondía a su beso y ahora los dos se besaban con más fuerza, parecía una lucha en el cual ambos querían ganar. El aire se iba de su cuerpo, pero eso ya no importaba. Solo estaban él y ella.

Después de estar por un rato más besándose, no tubieron opción y se separaron. Los dos tenían la respiración acelerada. Amu sentía todo su cuerpo arder, éso había sido tan extremo. En un solo beso había sentido millones de sensaciones y éso sin duda le había gustado. Quería más, con otro movimiento rápido se puso arriba de Ikuto poniendo sus piernas en el costado de él. Ikuto sin duda se sorprendió.. no esperaba esa reacción de ella.

- Amu, ¿que haces?. - Preguntó él con la voz más ronca de lo normal, todavía sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

- Shhh. - Solo se limitó a decir ella, mientras empezaba a besar el cuello del minino.

Le empezó a dar cortos besos en el cuello, y siguió su recorrido hasta su oreja. Ahí le pasó la lengua haciendo que Ikuto se estremeciera y dejara salir un fuerte suspiro. Éso hizo que ella sonriera, ahora él pagaría la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar. Descenció y al estar otra vez en su cuello le hizo un tremendo chupetón, haciedo que él soltara un fuerte gemido. Ikuto estaba muy emocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca se lo hubiera esperado, pero ahora era su turno.

- Ahora, sé buena alumna y obedece a tu "sensei"...Amu - Dijo Ikuto, a su vez colocándola en la posición en la que él estaba anteriormente.

Comenzó por recorrer la cara de Amu con sus dedos, para luego proseguir por un beso totalmente apasionado, para diversión de Ikuto, se dirigió hacia la oreja de ella, mordiéndola suavemente, ocasionando que se pusiera aún más roja. Al momento de querer interactuar de nuevo con los labios de Amu, se escuchó a la mamá de Amu subiendo las escaleras.

La madre de Amu tocó la puerta:

- Amu-chan, les traje té. Voy a pasar.

"Demonios, ¿por qué ahora?" pensó Amu....

-Muy bien, creo que has comprendido a la perfección este problema. ¿No es así?- dijo Ikuto

- S-sí, sensei- respondió Amu

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué estás tan roja amu-chan? ¿Tienes fiebre? - Preguntó la mamá de Amu colocando la bandeja del té en la mesita.

- N-no, no, es que estudiar tanto me agotó jejeje

- ¿Ah? Tu libro está al revés..

- Ah, este... es que es una nueva técnica de Ikuto-sensei, ¿verdad?

- Ah si, claro - Respondió él. - Bueno me tengo que retirar, disculpen las molestias.

- Muchas gracias por darle tutoría a Amu-chan, sensei - Dijo la madre

- ¡Oh! no fue nada, al contrario - Voltea a ver a Amu picaramente mientras la mamá de ella comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, en eso se le acerca rapidamente a Amu y le dice en voz baja:

- Recuerda, esta clase NO ha acabado aún, volveré, cuando menos lo esperes...Amu.


	2. Chapter 2

YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETENECEN A MI ^^

Después de aquella "lección" Amu quedó toda atónita por aquellas palabras de Ikuto. Su corazón deseaba de nuevo un encuentro con él pero no sabía el por qué... quizás se había vuelto su bella obsesión...

La noche había sido eterna, realmente eterna. En su mente solo estaba lo que hace unas horas había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida... Y que abruptamente terminó gracias a su madre. Pero, de no haber sido así…¿Hasta dónde hubieran llegado?

Por otra parte, en un parque no muy lejano de la casa de Amu, cierto individuo se quedaba pensando en lo ocurrido. Ikuto jamás podría pensar que Amu le respondiera..y de esa manera. Hacía unos minutos que salió de su casa, pero todavía sentía su aroma, su presencia.. su todo. Sin duda le gustaba, y mucho. Pero por otra parte estaba el "Príncipe", el que según robaba los sueños de Amu, tenía que encontrar la manera de que este individuo saliera de la cabeza de Amu para siempre, pero para ello tendría que llevar a cabo un plan muy ingenioso, cosa que no era difícil para él, así que se puso de pie en una dirección sin rumbo a pensar en el siguiente plan para molestar a Amu, quizás sería mejor tener una segunda "lección".

Al día siguiente Amu se despertó inquieta. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en todo lo sucedido el día anterior. De repente, se dió cuenta de que estaba totalmente sonrojada, y giró varias veces la cabeza bruscamente para intentar recobrar la compostura. Lo importante ahora era que debía llegar a la escuela, y no estaba segura de como reaccionar cuando se encontrase a Tadase...

Al llegar todos estaban allí, esperandola para entrar en la escuela.

- Hola Amu-Chan - Dijo Tadase

- ¿Eh? Ho-ho-hola Tadase-Kun - Intentó sonar segura.. pero no lo consiguió.

Tadase se fijó en éso y le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba, pero en respuesta solo tuvo que se había sorprendido, nada más.

El resto del día pasó como siempre. Al terminar las clases se fueron al jardín para ver los movimientos de Easter y demás.. Al percatarse de que no había nada fuera de lo común, Tadase decidió hablar con Amu:

- Amu

- Si Tadase

- Quería hacerte una pregunta... Eh... ¿Te gusta Ikuto?

- Tadase... Yo...

La mente de Amu le daba vueltas y es que era precisamente esa idea la que la tenía muy desconcertada ¿Estará ella enamorada de Ikuto?

- Amu, perdona la pregunta. En realidad, no sé por qué la hize. Solo quería ser sincero contigo... Amu tu me...

- Así no se vale pequeño rey - Dijo ``alguien´´ que ya todos sabemos

- ¡¡¡¡IKUTO!!!! - Dijo Tadase enojado

Al igual que un gato, apareció sigilosamente Ikuto. Su rostro si bien tenía esa risa sarcástica que siempre lo caracterizaba, en sus ojos había un brillo de pena...

- ¡Ikuto! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada de tu incumbencia pequeño rey. Solo vengo a ver a Amu ¿Algún problema? - Soltó [mi amado] Ikuto con tono burlón

La cara de Tadase tenía una inconfundible expresión de odio. No podía soportar que Ikuto siempre se encargara de arruinar los bellos momentos que tenía con Amu y que últimamente eran escasos.

Mientras tanto Amu estaba en silencio tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando y de responderse la pregunta que le había hecho Tadase hace unos minutos atrás

- Amu... adiós nos vemos mañana..

- ¡Tadase, Espera!

Tadase corrió, no sabía por qué pero de sus ojos brotaron unas lágrimas mientras lo hacía ¿Es qué acaso estaba tan enamorado de Amu?

- Ikuto mira lo que hiciste. ¡TE ODIO!.

- Amu espera. ¿Tanto te importa ese pequeño rey? - Ikuto no se arripintió de haber dicho eso ni mucho menos, solo que le dolía ver a Amu así..

Al igual que Tadase, Amu corrió ¿Por qué tenía tal mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón? Adoraba a Ikuto, pero éste se encargaba de mofarse de ella y cuando lo hacía sentía como mil espadas le clavaran su pecho.

Pero ella no era la única que corría. Ikuto iba detrás de ella. No podía creer que el aprecio de Amu por Tadase fuera tan grande, eso le dolía. ¿Por qué Amu no podía darle un poco de ese exceso de amor a él? Aunque sea una mínima parte...

Amu había llegado a su casa. No se percató de que las chicas estaban durmiendo en el living esperándola, ella solo se limitó a ir a su pieza. Pero cuando cerró la puerta ¡Ikuto la había atrapado!. Había entrado por la ventana tal como un gato, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos. Ese calor, su olor ... Eran el más potente sedante que tenía para su corazón.

Amu no se sorpendrió para nada, era algo habitual en él y se había acostrumbrado. Pero.. ¡Él no tenía derecho de venir aquí sin más! y más ahora, el haberle hecho a Tadase le molestó mucho.

- Ikuto, déjame en paz.

- Sabes que no lo haré, Amu.

- ¿Por qué... por qué me atormentas de esta mane-? - Alguien le interrumpió y no pudo acabar su frase [N.A. Jijijiji 3 xD]

Ikuto no podía resistirlo más. Le dió un beso. Esas ganas de hacerlo eran más fuertes que él. Se tropezaron y cayeron a la cama de Amu. Sus labios se unieron otra vez pero esta vez fue con más ganas.

- Amu es hora de una segunda lección

Amu se sonrojó. Sin darse cuenta, Ikuto estaba en su cuello... Aquellos besos... aquellos besos si que sabían volverla loca. Por unos instantes se había olvidado de todo..

- Ikuto... detente

- Lo siento es demasiado tarde

Dicho esto Ikuto siguió. Le gustaba tanto este juego. Le excitaba más pensar el hecho de que Tadase no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Amu de esta manera. De que él había sido el primero. Cuando el oxígeno había acabado.. no tuvieron otra opción que separar su labios...

- Amu...

- si Ikuto...

- me gustas...

Amu no sabía que responder. Eso era quizás lo que necesitaba su corazón. No supo por qué pero de sus ojos brotaron unas cálidas lágrimas.. lágrimas del corazón.

- No llores.. si quisiera verte llorar ¿Te hubiese dicho "me gustas"? - Le dedicó una sonrisa a Amu

- ¿E-en serio? ¿De verdad te gusto? ¿No lo haces por molestar?- sollozó Amu

- Juro que no es en broma Amu - Ikuto le responde mientras la abraza delicada y suavemente.

Amu de repente sintió algo en su corazón que la hizo estremecerse. De repente ella alza la mirada y le besó apasionadamente. Ikuto le devolvió el beso con una ternura inigualable. Sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer Amu, Ikuto la abrazó fuertemente intentando retomar lo que estaban haciendo momentos atrás. Sentir el cuerpo de Amu tan cerca suyo ¡Definitivamente! lo volvía loco. Pero quería poder sentir la piel de Amu... esa piel VIRGEN, suave y con un delicado olor a cerezos. Debía detener sus deseos, no quería apresurar las cosas . No quería que Amu se sintiera presionada..

Mientras Ikuto se cuestionaba ésto, Amu (sin saber por qué su cuerpo reacciono así) cambió de posición con Ikuto, quedando ésta arriba de él.

- Amu, ¿Qué Ha-..?

- ¡Shhh! Solo dejemos que las cosas pasen Ikuto.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Ikuto. Ya no podía resistirlo. Lentamente desabrochó uno de los botones de la blusa de Amu y pudo observar con delicadeza aquella hermosa piel de aspecto tan suave y rosada que estaba tan ansioso de tocar...No lo resistió y terminó por sacarle la blusa, algo que a lo mejor era tan poco relevante pero para Ikuto significó la gloria pura. Bajó un poco la mirada y vió nada más y nada menos que los hermosos pechos de Amu.. Por instinto quizás los tocó suavemente, no quería que Amu se disgustara o pensara que iba muy rápido así que decidió dejar de hacerlo. Pero, cuando sacó la mano, era la mano de la ama la que le pedía que mantuviera la suya en sus suaves pechos.

Ikuto sorprendido y encantado de hacerlo los tocó. Ahora podía sentir su piel, su perfumada piel y su delicada ropa interior.. ¡ALTO! "Ropa interior".. de repente de la nada sintió la enorme necesidad de poder quitarle el brasier, pero.. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Amu?. Al pensar en como reaccionó frente al toque de sus pechos, Ikuto decidió arriesgarse por lo que levantó a Amu hasta dejarla sentada en él con sus piernas rodeando las caderas del peliazul y suavemente con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar su brasier mientras su boca le daba apasionados besos en el cuello a Amu. Ésta no podía más que emitir pequeños gritos de placer.

Finalmente Ikuto quitó el sostén de Amu y así dejando al descubierto los lindos pechos de Amu-Chan. Ikuto se quedó mirando, había soñado tantas veces con éso, que finalmente se hacía realidad. Amu se dió cuenta de eso y avergonzada le dijo:

- No te me quedes mirando... así... tan así - Dijo super sonrojada, intentando tapar sus pechos -

Ikuto se rió, como siempre y detenío sus manos. Le encantaba ver a Amu sonrojada y lo mejor de todo esque.. ¡era por él!. Siempre por él.

Ikuto puso a Amu debajo suyo y se quitó su camisa, así dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Amu no sabía por qué reaccionaba así. Cada célula de su cuerpo pedía que Ikuto la hiciera suya y ella hacerlo suyo. El sentir a Ikuto recorrer su cuerpo, el sentir la mano de Ikuto en sus pechos era realmente anesteciante..

Ikuto sentía la necesidad de hacerla suya .. Suya y de nadie más, pero sería lo que quería amu. Su cuerpo pedía seguir pero amaba tanto a Amu que no quería apresurar las cosas.

- Amu... creo que es mejor que paremos.. quizás a donde lleguemos - dijo serio y entrecortado el peli azul solo unos centímetros los separaban de la boca de Amu.

- Ikuto ¿Acaso crees que llegados a este punto podemos parar?

Y fue así como Amu se subió arriba de Ikuto y dándoles apasionados besos empezó a moverse adelante y atrás .. Por su parte Ikuto solo se dejaba llevar. Estaba sorprendido por como reaccionaba Amu a todo esto, pero le gustaba por qué sabía que Amu sentía lo mismo que él.

¡Ikuto iba a explotar!. Entonces fue en ese momento cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Amu-Chan, ¿puedo pasar? - Dijo.....TADASE!

Ikuto y Amu se vistieron rapidamente e Ikuto subió arriba del tejado.

- Eh, eh- ¡Si! entra - Dijo agitada

- Hola Amu-Chan

- Tadase.. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?..

- Bueno.. pues.. lo siento Amu-Chan por venir a estas horas y así, sin avisar. ¡Pero...! Pero.. esque no aguantaba más. ¡Necesito saber la verdad!. Llevas días como ausente y.. estás muy rara conmigo. Amu-Chan.. ya sabes que yo a ti.. te amo y - Se sonrojó - ¡Necesito si aún sientes lo mismo por mi!. Te he hecho mucho daño. Primero al rechazarte y después decirte de que me enamoré de unas de tus transformaciones.

Amu se quedó totalmente anonada.. que le soltara eso así de sopetón, era inoportuno. Estaba claro que Ikuto estaba al tanto de esta conversación y le intrigaba escuchar. Más bien... ¡Tenía que escuchar, si o si! ¡Él también quería saber la verdad!. Ikuto ya le había mostrado sus sentimientos ``oralmente y fisicamente´´ y ella solo ``fisicamente´´ XD

Amu tardó bastante en responder.. pero esque quería poner sus sentiemientos en orden. Estaba claro que ya no sentía lo mismo por el príncipe y aunque lo siguiera sintiendo no sería lo mismo como con... Ikuto, claro. ¡No era lo mismo para nada! Con Ikuto era mucho más y punto. Ella le quería, él a ella. Se querían. Y ella se había dado cuenta.

- Tadase-Kun. Pues.. la verdad, que bien que hayas venido. Quería poner mis sentimientos en orden y pues... Yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por tí. - Amu se sorprendió al haber dicho eso así, sin ningunas complicaciones - Tadase-Kun, me gusta Ikuto. Lo quiero y.. ¡él a mí también! ¡Lo amo y lo deseo demasiado!

Amu cerró los ojos de repente, esperando respuesta, pero.. en ese momento salió Ikuto del tejado.

- ¡Ikuto! - Dijo Tadase sorprendido - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Amu - Dijo Ikuto también sorprendido.. después de haber escuchado lo que más quería oir desde que la conoció, se tranquilizó - Tadase.. yo estaba aquí mucho antes de que llegaras y andabamos.. - Se rió - ¿Qué importa?

Fue en ese momento cuando Ikuto cojió la cara de Amu y la besó apasionadamente delante de él.

En ese momento, Tadase se quedó petrificado, lo que le había dicho Amu y la repentina acción de Ikuto hacía que se quedara mudo en ese momento.

Amu estaba sorprendida, pero extrañamente agusto, le estaba besando Ikuto, pero delante de Tadase... Resultaba un poco cruel, pero se apartó controlando a Ikuto, lo quería pero tal crueldad no le parecía bien.

Ikuto lo entendió así que se sentó silenciosamente a escuchar lo que le faltaba decir a Amu.

Tadase cambió su cara, apretó los dientes para impedir llorar y miró tristemente a Amu.

Amu se sentía mal, pero tenía que dejar claro todo...

- L-lo siento Tadase... Yo quiero a Ikuto como dije, y él a mi, y yo ya no siento lo mismo por tí, pero porfavor, no te sientas mal... No quiero hacerte daño, pero mis sentimientos son por Ikuto...

Seguramente encontrarás en otro momento alguna otra chica mejor que yo... -Dijo Amu bajando la cabeza.

- Lo entiendo... Si me permites... -Tadase salió corriendo de la habitación y salió de la casa de Amu rápidamente para impedir que los padres vieran su rostro.

Los padres se quedaron extrañados, pero entendieron que podría ser por la hora o algo.

Ikuto miró a Amu y la cogió del brazo, así tirandola a sus brazos y la besó.

- Me siento mal Ikuto... Pero lo dicho ahora, es todo verdad y quería decirlo ya...

- No te preocupes princesa... Espero que lo entienda, y perdona si te molestó el beso delante de Tadase descaradamente.

Amu se sorprendió un poco, ¿Ikuto disculpándose por éso cuando siempre hace cosas de ese estilo delante de Tadase?

Ikuto tocó el pelo de Amu suavemente mirándola fijamente y le dijo:

- Bueno que... ¿Seguimos la lección? -Le dijo poniendose encima suya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Lo que había sucedido recién había hecho que Ikuto en verdad tuviera ganas de besarla. Ahora comprendía que Amu lo amaba quizás más de lo que él creía, pero, cuando iban a retomar lo que se había visto interrumpido por Tadase....

-Amu hija...

Los padres de Amu habían llegado, estaban en la entrada. Rápidamente Ikuto se escondió detrás de las cortinas del living y Amu se dispuso a arreglarse un poco la ropa.

-Mami... Papi ehhh... ¿Cómo están?

-No tan bien hija.. - respondió muy seria la madre.

-¿Eh? - Dijo Amu muy confusa - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno.. resulta que tus abuelos no están bien y debemos cuidarlos... es por esto que decidimos irnos a Osaka. Mañana pediremos tu traslado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No pueden!

Amu no podía contenerse.. esto era muy repentino. También lo era para el chico peliazul que estaba escondido detrás de las cortinas, estaba escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía.

-Hija, tus abuelos están mal. Dejamos a Ami con tu tía, pero debemos volver.. Partiremos en unas horas más.

-¡NO PIENSO IR! - Amu no quería dejar lo que más amaba, dejar a sus amigos, su escuela ... y lo más importante dejar a Ikuto.

-¿Por qué no? - Le decía un muy afligido padre.

-Porque quiero terminar mis estudios aquí. Aquí tengo a mis amigos y las cosas que quiero - Dijo Amu muy triste.

-Está bien Amu, haremos un trato.

-¿¡QUÉ!? - Respondían al unísono el padre y Amu.

-El trato será el siguiente Amu... escucha bien. Podrás quedarte aquí, pero siempre y cuando no bajes las notas, seas responsable y administres bien el dinero que te mandaremos ¿entendido? Debo reconocer que no me gusta mucho la idea pero sé que podrás, ya que sabes hacer todo en esta casa - Dijo la madre de amu con una sonrisa - Y así.. vemos por tu felicidad.

-Mamá.. - Ante ésto, Amu no pudo contenerse y saltó sobre su madre a abrazarla mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas de felicidad. Esque por fin su madre la veía como alguien madura.. había confiado en ella.

-Amu.. sí bajas las notas o me entero de algún error que cometas, te vienes con nosotros a Osaka ¿entendido?

-Si - dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Eso sí, tan sola no estarás.. hablaré con la vecina para que esté contigo y te ayude. Nosotros vendremos los fines de semana ¿está bien? - Le acarició la cara y le dió un beso a la frente a Amu.

-Si ^^

-¿Lo ves? Ya eres grande Amu - Le dijo su padre.

Eso marcó más a la niña, ya que su padre era el más sobre protector.

Y dicho esto, los padres se dispusieron a guardar algunas cosas en maletas y tomar algo de té. El joven peliazul aprovechó ésto para salir por la ventana del living.

-Amu cuídate. Te dejé los números... Ya sabes cerca d-

-Mamá, estaré bien. Sé todo, ya se encargaron de decírmelo muchas veces.

-Eh .. Amu, me olvidaba. En cuanto a tu sensei, me simpatizó pero.. ya sabes cuídate mucho. Puede venir, pero con cuidado.. Amu recuerda qué eres sol...

-Mamá sé cuidarme.

-Lo sé amor. Cuando venga el sensei, quiero que me des a hablar con él.

-Es.. Está bien.

-Adiós.

Dicho ésto, besó la frente de su hija y se marcharon en el auto. Amu solo los miraba alejarse, se sentía triste pero a la vez feliz. Se quedaba, y lo mejor es que podría quedarse con Ikuto.

-Así que quiere hablar conmigo ¿cierto? - Salió el neko de a saber dónde.

-Ikuto - Amu giró hacia él - Si.. no sé para qué será..

-Creo, princesa.. que tendremos MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO tiempo para cuestionarnos eso ¿o no?

-Si creo que-

Como siempre Ikuto tenía la "mala costumbre" de no dejar terminar hablar a Amu. Pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla lo hacía sentir mal, pero ya la tenía y era solo para él.

La dejó suavemente en el sofá y así comenzó otra vez más la ola de besos. Amu no tardó en sentirse en las nubes de nuevo e Ikuto mucho menos. Pero había algo en la cabeza de Ikuto que tenía que suplir.. el deseo de hacerla suya.. suya y de nadie más.

-Amu... te deseo tanto ... - No sabía por qué lo había dicho.. simplemente salió. No sabía que pensaría Amu de eso.

-Ikuto...- Dijo entre jadeos.

* * *

**sorry por lo corto XD . queria mas largo .. pero asi dejo en suspenso a mis hermosos lectores XD . ^^ ...**

**plisss no me pongan en su death note XD jajajajaja XD subire capirulos seguidos .. los lunes si o si . pero si mi mente creativa esta presente sera seguido lo juro ^^**

**besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla **

- Amu lo siento…. Ikuto se dispuso a pararse… no quería apresurar las cosas… después de todo tendría toda la vida para hacerla suya una y otra vez... pero algo hiso que se descontrolara aun mas… Amu había tomado a Ikuto del pantalón acercándolo hacia el

- Acaso crees que yo no te deseo Ikuto…

- Amu………….

Y siguió la ola de besos pero esta vez Amu tomaba el control… quería vengarse Por todos esos besos interrumpidos por Todas esas caricias si terminar estaba decidida … Terminaría esta vez lo que hace tiempo debió haber terminado … y además seria suya y el seria suyo … amu se dispuso a besar la oreja del Sexy felino cosa que lo hiso gemir , mientras amu sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo y también sentir el hecho de que la ropa empezaba a molestarle … ambos querían sentir la piel del otro y unirse en uno solo … Ikuto empezó a bajar su manos desde la mejilla de amu hasta sus tiernos pechos … Simplemente no podía resistirlo . se le hacia anestesiarte poder sentir a amu … Cielos el sillón … ¬___¬ …(N/A digamos que no era lo mas cómodo para bueno .. n_n .. xD ya saben ) El codo de Ikuto se golpeo con el respaldar del sillón … por lo que decidió tomar suavemente a amu … a lo que esta respondió rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Peliazul sin detener de besarlo ( N/A digamos que no quería perder el "trabajo" realizado hasta el momento XD … no quería "enfriar las cosas" que por lo demás estaban ardientes xD) mientras que le sacaba la polera, Ikuto hacia lo mismo …siguieron así hasta llegar al cuarto de los padres de Amu que tenia una enorme y cómoda cama…Ikuto la tendió y termino de sacarle a Amu la molesta polera y también la suya para cuando termino amu estaba recostada en la cama … solo tenia sus brasier y una corta faldita Ikuto sentía que su cuerpo explotaba …y sin pensarlo la beso pero estos besos eran posesivos es que simplemente estaba fuera de si .. y amu no ayudaba mucho en esto … ya que lentamente empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Ikuto , y es que en verdad molestaban y mucho mientras lo hacia pudo sentir la Humanidad de Ikuto que pedía grito ser suya ... Ikuto al sentir las manos de Amu sacar con fuerza sus pantalones decidió hacer lo mismo con la diminuta falda de amu

Quedaron ambos en ropa interior Ikuto Quería seguir con el Hermoso brasier rosa de Amu así que suavemente decidió deprenderla de el, mientras besaba el cuello de amu… Amu no podía dejar de gemir de placer. Era casi incontenible no hacerlo. Cuando el pecho de amu quedo descubierto Ikuto encloqueció y besos sus suaves y tiernos pechos lo mas tiernamente que su deseo lo permitía… mientras que sus manos tocaban entremedio de las piernas de amu, esto hiso que gemidos salieran de la boca de amu

- ahh I...Ikuto…

-No me pidas que pare amu…

-ahh … j..Jamás pediría ahh…e...Eso

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar Ikuto... ya que quería seguir así que se coloco entre las piernas de Amu eh hiso movimientos hacia delante y atrás… La mente de amu estaba en las nubles es que se sentía tan bien tan jodidamente bien… no pudo evitar rasguñar la espalda de Ikuto es que el placer la invadía…

- Amu quiero hacerte mía. Mía y de nadie mas

- no preguntes Ikuto solo hazlo

Ikuto Deseaba esa respuesta mas que nada en el mundo, así que rápidamente se desiso de lo ultimo de prenda que les quedaba a ambos…

-Amu solo jálame el pelo si te duele

-Ikuto no te preocupes

- Esta bien

Y así Ikuto empezó a penetrarla lentamente, no quería que Amu sintiera dolor ya que por el. Con las ganas que tenia en ese momento podría comportarse como un verdadero animal

Amu por su parte sentía mucho dolor a un comienzo pero el placer que sentía en sesos momento hizo olvidarlo, y al paso de unos min. Quería que Ikuto la envistiera más rápido y fuerte por lo que decidió apretar fuertemente el cuerpo del chico con sus piernas.

-Amu ¿no te duele?

- ya no 

Al escuchar esto Ikuto decidió dejarse llevar por sus deseos y la envistió fuerte .pero a la vez delicadamente, una mezcla extraña solo digna de in verdadero felino

Amu por su parte cada vez gemía con mas ganas sus gritos hacían que Ikuto se excitara mas. Ikuto empezó a tocar sus pechos. El alto nivel de excitación por ambas partes era evidente

- ahhh............ ahhh A….mu

- I…kuto ahhh... no pares

Eso era algo que ambos intentaban pero al nivel que habían llegado parecía difícil aun así todo fue eterno para ambos. el tiempo se detuvo mientras ambos consumían su amor y juntaban sus cuerpos haciéndolos uno solo .

Cuando TODO había sido consumado Ikuto abrazo a Amu y la acostó en la cama abrigándola y dejándola en su hombro

- Te amo Amu

- yo Aun mas Ikuto

- Eso es mentira YO TE AMO MAS !!!!

- Mentira ¬_¬

- que si

- que no

- que si

- que n….

Ikuto la callo (N/A como siempre XD) con un dulce beso. Amu solo sonrío, se acurruco al pecho de SU neko hentai y se quedo contemplándolo hasta que callo en los brazo de Morfeo. solo que esta vez iría acompañada de su amado Ikuto

**Bueno me inspire XD no se por que ... se que a lo mejor no quedo muy bueno sorry ... u_U . pero es mi primer lemon XD asi que teangan piedad de mi . no sabia si ponerlo pero una pequeña alma XD me dijo que siguiera con el lemon y haci lo hago xD **

**_no me pongan en su death note XD o si no no sabran como terminara toda esta historia ^^ de aqui no subo hasta el lunes ( probablemente todo depende de sus hermosos comentarios XD ) asi que el lunes cap larga duracion y cosas asi xD _**

_** besos panzy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya saben chicos los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen ^^**

**Por cierto, Amu tiene 16 años y aún va al instituto.. por otro lado Ikuto va a la Universidad y tiene 20 años. ^^ Esa era la duda que todos tenían ~**

Ya era por la mañana. Las 10 am para ser más exactos.

Amu empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.. aún no veía nada, pero empezó a mover una de sus manos arriba abajo, intentando buscar a Ikuto. Pero que raro, no encontraba nada. ¡No estaba!.. ¿Se habría ido? ¿La habría dejado sola? ¿Se habría burlado de ella?.

Se vistió rápidamente. Como para no hacerlo.. si solo se tenía que poner el sujetador y las pantys.. Y bajó hacia el comedor.

- Uff - suspiró Amu - Estás aquí..

Andaba en toalla (N/A: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh se me hace la boca agua!), se había duchado y había preparado el desayuno para él y para Amu. ¡Qué tierno!. Amu se quedó toda embobada, tenía un cuerpazo.. las cosas como son. Era verdad que lo había visto anoche.. pero no era lo mismo verlo con el cabello mojado, la toalla en su cintura..-

- Vaya Amu, ya despertastes.. iba a ir ahora mismo a levantarte.. y oye, que buen recibimiento jajajaja

Amu se puso colorada y subió rápidamente las escaleras a ponerse ropa, la verdad.. le daba vergüenza.. eso de un día a otro no se le iba a quitar.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! - Dijo Amu desde las escaleras

El día pasó tranquilo, picante (ya saben como es Ikuto), divertido.. hasta que sonó el teléfono. Eran los padres de Amu. Decían que en unas horas estarían allí en casa, que tenían que hacer unos trámites y Ami quería ver a Amu. Que la echaba mucho de menos.

Amu le contó lo que recientemente acaba de escuchar a Ikuto, Amu estaba algo triste, porque no quería que se marchara, pero a la vez feliz, porque veía de nuevo a sus padres y a su hermana... para después irse de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, Amu - Le dijo Ikuto sonriendo - El año tiene 365 días y podemos vernos cuando tú quieras princesa.

A la mañana siguiente **doki~**

Amu se despertó de cierta forma feliz, la idea de ver a su familia la ponía muy contenta. Pero descontenta porque no iba a ver de nuevo a Ikuto hasta que sus padres se marcharan, para que no haya lios.. aparte si recuerdan, la madre de Amu quería hablar con Ikuto. Ya saben; "Ikuto-Sensei".

En fin, no le importó. Tomó una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme y bajó a tomar el desayuno.

Ya casi había terminado el desayuno, en eso, sonó el timbre. Estaba segura de que eran sus padres.. así que fue rápidamente hacia la puerta. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de verlos y.. parecía que no era la única. Ami con sus ojos llorosos se tiró encima de Amu, abrazándola, casi ahogándola podríamos decir. Amu también le abrazó con mucha ternura.

En fin, Amu se tenía que ir a la escuela, no podía llegar tarde.. tenía un examen de matemáticas y no iba muy bien con esa asignatura que digamos.

- ¡Bueno! ya me tengo que ir, llego tarde y tengo examen. Deséanme suerte.- Dijo safándose del super abrazo - Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia métanse en la cajita - Susurró para que no piensen los padres que estaba loca (N/A: vamos, todo hay que decirlo jajaj xD)

- ¡Siii! - Dijeron todas al unísono

- Adiós papá, mamá, Ami-Chan, nos vemos en la tarde.

- ¡Suerte Amu-Chan! Pero ¡recuerda! antes de que me vaya quiero hablar con Ikuto-Sensei.. ¿O esque ya no te acuerdas?

- Oh ¡SI! si si me acuerdo - "Mierda" pensó - Espero que hoy pueda venir jeje. Bueno.. me voy ya. Bye~

Amu finalmente se dirigió a la escuela. Allí ya estaban todos sus amigos esperándola, como era de costumbre.

- ¡Hola Amu-Chi! - Gritó Yaya agitando la mano derecha a izquierda

- Ohayo minna~ ¿Cómo han pasado este fin de semana?

- Muy bien jejeje o por lo menos nosotros ¿no, Rima? - Dijo Nagihiko

-¿¡Qué?! ¿eh? ¿Cómo que nosotros? ¿eh? ¿De qué hablas? - Respondió toda sonrojada Rima

- Woooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Dijeron Yaya y Amu a la vez - ¡Vamos, cuéntennos!

En eso Rima se lleva a un lado aparte de los chicos a Amu y Yaya toda sonrojada:

- ¡Chicas! ¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa? ¿Cómo se os ocurre hacerme esto a mí? ¿No se supone qué somos amigas? ¡No me hagan pasar más vergüenza!

- Jojojojo - De nuevo fueron Yaya y Amu a la vez - Está bien... pero sabes que nos tendrás que contar - Miraron a Rima con cara malvada

- Mooo~ ustedes ganan, pero paren ya, por favor. - Rima aceptó la derrota - Pero... parece que yo no soy la única en que me haya pasado nada bueno ¿no?.. - Miró a cierta individua - ¡Amu! ¡Si, eres tú! Estás diferente, te noto... rara. A mí me da que te pasó algo..jiji

Amu se puso toda nerviosa.. la verdad, cuando presionas a una persona te lo pasas bien, pero cuando te pasa a tí es un verdadero infierno. Amu tendrá que pensar por los demás la próxima vez jajaja.

- ¿Y-yo? ¿A mí? - Miraba a sitios diferentes, para no ver la cara de las chicas - Oye chicas..¿Saben? Tengo un examen a primera hora y no puedo llegar tarde.. no, no, no.. - Dijo renegando con la cabeza

- Terminarás contándolo muajajaja - Esta vez fueron Rima y Yaya a la vez, fue terrorífico, esa risa.. daba miedo.

Ya habían terminado las clases y Tadase se le acercó a Amu:

- Eh.. Hola Hina-

- Ey, Tadase-Kun.. - Le interrumpió - que no pueda corresponder tus sentimientos eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?. No me llames de nuevo "Hinamori-San" igual que al principio..

- Eh, gomen nasai - sonrió tristemente - Amu-Chan ¿Me podrías prestar el cuaderno de biología? Esque.. no pude copiarlo todo jeje.

- Mmm.. jaja claro, pero es raro. Nunca pierdes unos apuntes jaja. - Le dió el cuarderno - Ahí tienes y devuélmelo mañana ¿Eh? - dijo en tono bromita, para enfriar el ambiente

- Claro que no Amu-Chan, mañana lo tendrás, ¡Muchas gracias! y bueno.. yo me tengo que ir ya. Bye ^^

- Adiós..

Por fín habían terminado las clases. Amu en vez de volver a casa prefirió ir a la universidad de Ikuto. Quería darle una sorpresa. Quería verle.

Cuando llegó, se posó a un lado de la puerta a esperar que llegase. Esperó bastante tiempo. Salía mucha gente, pero Ikuto no aparecía..hasta pensó en marcharse. Quizá se tendría que quedar más tiempo o algo.

Amu se iba a marchar. Pero de repente alguien le agarró del brazo. Era un chico. Era bastante alto, tenía los ojos marrones con algo de verde en ellos. Su pelo era cortito, tenía un gran parecido al que lleva Ikuto.. pero de castaño clarito. También tenía un pendiente en la oreja derecha por arriba, le daba un aire de malo. Se me olvidó decir que el chico también es bastante guapo.

- Mmm, ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí una niña tan linda sola en la U? - Dijo esta persona

Amu se asustó. En la forma de la que le hablaba y más haberle cojido el brazo así de repente. Parece que él lo notó y la soltó rápidamente.

- Perdona jeje, parece que te asusté...No era mi intención. Pero dime..¿Te perdiste?

- Oh bueno, no se preocupe. Emm no, andaba buscando a alguien...Pero ya me iba, parece que no sale.

- pero dime quizás lo conozca y te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo ^^

- ehhh…

- vamos no te morderé

- bueno se llama Ikuto…

- Ikuto… Tsukiyomi. Ikuto ¿?

- si!!! ..¿Lo conoces?

- claro el es mi compañero de clases y… mira hay viene con mi hermana

- ah... Enserio IKU…..to

En efecto era Ikuto. Pero no venia solo. Del brazo venia agarrada una joven alta, de cabellos largos color café, y los mismos ojos pardos de su hermano. Se veía muy feliz y como no si estaba del brazo de un Feliz Ikuto

Amu no podía sentir más celos primero por el hecho de que tomaba el brazo de SU Ikuto y segundo por que Ikuto se veía tan feliz. En esos momentos solo quería salir de hay m le afecto de sobremanera el hecho de ver a Ikuto así con alguien mas , no quería ni pensar si el resto del día de Ikuto era así

Sin darse cuenta sus pies empezaron a moverse tomando cada vez más velocidad pero una mano la detuvo

- hey! Princesita después de esperar a Ikuto tanto rato ¿te vas?

- lo siento no me siento bien

- mmm… bueno princesa espero verla de nuevo – y dicho esto le da un beso en la mano

- s…..si quizás – y amu se va antes de que Ikuto divise al joven

Amu corrió tenia una confusión enorme y por el momento no quería ver a Ikuto al menos hasta aclarar su mente… Ikuto por su lado se encontró con el joven

- hola Takeshi

- Hola Ikuto, hola Hermanita

- Hola hermano ¿que no te ibas temprano?

- si Meiko me iba temprano pero… una hermosa niña me detuvo XD

- tu nunca cambias eh hermanito ¬_¬

- jejeje quizás… pero era hermosa, pese a ser una niña. Ikuto debes presentármela

- ehhh… y yo por que ¬_¬U ¿?

- por que ella te estaba esperando a ti XD… pero se fue cuando te vio dijo que se sentía mal , no la entendí bien

- Que... Que me estaba esperando a mi ¿? Como era hace cuanto se fue ¿?

- .___. mmmm. tenia el cabello rosado, usaba uniforme de falda roja ,los ojos era color miel y se fue hace poco

- AMU !

- ese es su nombre por que es muy lindo!.... hey! Ikuto ¡!

Ikuto corría velozmente… no se esperaba a amu en la universidad y menos que se fuera al verlo , conociéndola solo había una opción, y esa era el hecho que amu lo había visto con Meiko del brazo, y de ser así Amu estaría completamente confundida y mal

-Y a este que le pico ¿?

-Amu es la noviecita de Ikuto ¬_¬

- ah ! hablas enserio ?

- me vez cara de mentir acaso

- hoy me mostro una foto de ella y me conto que la amaba y que era su novia cuando la vi cerca de ti decidí darle un poquito de celos ^^... y veo que dio resultado

- pero la hiciste sufrir y ella no merecía eso

- Perdón el GRAN e insensible Takeshi sintiendo compasión por una niñita engreída

- je… quizás tengas razón pero hay algo en ella que me agrada

- por dios te conozco hermano y se que solo la quieres por un capricho y mas aun ahora que sabes que ella es la novia de Ikuto mejor déjala en paz

- que ilusa eres por dios ¬_¬ el estar enamorada te hace mal hermana me sorprende de ti… si yo me quedo con amu, tu tendrás el camino libre para tener al estúpido de Ikuto cuando quieras

- TIENES RAZON *ww* Ikuto seria solo mío wuajajaja (n/a risa malévola XD)

- ¬_¬U eh… tierra llamando a Meiko

- ups! lo siento ^^… en que estábamos, a si ! debemos idear la forma para separar a esos dos así cada uno saca provecho de esto , eso si hay que pensar muy bien lo que haremos , no debemos meter las patas entendido

- así se habla Meiko, ya pensaba que el tonto de Ikuto te hacia estar mas tonta aparte de gorda

- QUEEEEE!! ¬_____________¬ vuelve a decir que estoy gorda y te parto la cara cucaracha entendiste

- ya ya ya solo era una broma jeje

- bueno como sea ya pensaremos en algo camino a casa

Y dicho esto ambos se fueron a su casa. Mientras tanto Ikuto se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la casa de amu

- amu se que estas hay por favor ábreme

Click ¡

- amu lo ….

Ikuto no pudo decir nada mas , frente a el estaba la amu que juro no querer ver , tenia los ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar su cara estaba , húmeda por las lagrimas , la cabeza mirando el suelo y el pelo todo desordenado … Ikuto solo sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero amu le hiso el quite

- amu deja explicarte… que creo saber saber por que estas así

- no Ikuto… no tienes nada que explicar

- pero amu yo no quería….

- te veías muy feliz con ella y ella también contigo… claro te acuestas conmigo pero en la U tienes a otra cierto

- amu que tonteras dices amor – la abraza

- déjame (dice entre llantitos)

- jamás te dejare y sabes por que ¿? por que te amo y eres lo mas importante que tengo en esta vida… te explicare lo que sucedió... veras hoy llegue feliz a la universidad y Meiko la niña con la que me viste , me pregunto a que se debía ese humor y le explique que era por que tenia la mujer mas maravillosa conmigo y esa eres tu… luego le mostré una foto tuya y cuando Salí del salón seguíamos hablando de ti cuando me di cuenta , ya me tenia el brazo agarrado y no le di importancia

- enserio – dice amu sorprendida

-por supuesto que creías, Meiko no te llega ni a los talones amu

- Ikuto yo…

Ikuto no la dejo terminar ( n/a para variar XD) y la beso .. las palabras no hacían falta en este momento ambos entendían el mensaje

**Ufff ¡!! Lo siento mucho u____U se que no tengo perdón por la demora pero tenia MUCHOS exámenes demasiados diría yo x___X … en fin aquí les dejo el cap. espero que les agrade por que me costo hacerlo no tenia mucha imaginación en compensación tratare de subir otro cap. en la semana ^^ GRACIAS por los Reviews en verdad gracias espe4ro sigan escribiendo así sabré si lo hago bien ^^ bueno eso**

**Besos a todos bye !**

_**Panzy y Dokuro-Chan ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen e.e**

* * *

-¡Amu-Chan! ¡Amu-Chan! ¡Amu-Chan! - Dijo Ran toda desesperada al ver que la chica no se levantaba - ¡MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¡!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Amu se asustó y de tal susto, se cayó de la cama.

-Ya era hora.. - Dijo Miki riéndose a lo bajini - Siempre te levantas tan rápido y hoy.. jajaja oye, debistes de haberte visto - se empezó a reir

-¡¡No es nada divertido!! - Respondío Amu muy enfadada - ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Qué tarde es!!

Se levantó corriendo. Se puso su uniforme, cogió sus "X", su cartera y se dirigió al comedor.

-Papá, mamá, me voy. Llego tarde.

-¿Ah? ¿No desayunas? - Dijo su mamá

Ya era tarde. Ya se había ido.

Amu-Chan tiene una suerte increíble... llegó a tiempo, por los pelos. Andaban ya cerrando la puerta y se coló de milagro.

**Tin, tin tin~~ **(El timbre xD)

Ya había terminado la escuela. [N.A. Ummhh.. ojalá la escuela terminara así de rápido xDD] . Amu se dirigió a la puerta y allí estaba Ikuto, esperándola.

-Hola princ-

-Qué bien que llegas, Ikuto-Sensei. Ya sabe que mi madre quiere hablar con usted ¿No se habrá olvidado, no? - Le cortó Amu, con cierto sarcasmo.

Ikuto solo sonrió de medio lado y contestó:

-Vamos.

[N.A. ¿No pensarán que voy a poner esta charla aburrida ¿no? ¡¡Imagínenselo!! XD]

-Entonces, cuento con usted Ikuto-Sensei - Dijo la madre de Amu sonriendo.

-Claro ^^ .Em.. yo ya me marcho, espero que pasen un buen día.

Ikuto ya se había marchado y Amu se fue hacia su habitación. Estaba muy cansada, así que se acostó nada más ponerse el pijama.. claro, antes de despedirse de sus padres y su hermanita.. ya que se iban de nuevo T_T.

Amu esta vez se despertó MEJOR. Ni se cayó de la cama, ni nada por el estilo. Se fue a desayunar y en la encimera se encontró con un papelito.

_Amu-Chan, te he dejado en la nevera comida y dinero por si acaso._

_Cuida de la casa y cuidate tú, sobre todo._

_Te quiere, mamá._

Ella solo sonrió. Le gustaba que se preocupara de ella de esa manera.. de algún modo, le hacia sentirse feliz.

La tarde pasó muy lenta y aburrida. Por ese mismo motivo, Amu decidió salir a comprar pizza para la cena. La mamá le había dejado dinero... y, no había muchas ganas de cocinar tampoco.. así que.. solo era un día. No iba a pasar nada.

Se dirigió al supermercado más cercano y se fue al pasillo de los congelados. Estaba tan absorta buscando una buena pizza que chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - Dijo ella tan apenada e inclinándose para disculparse - Enserio, lo siento. Andaba distraida.

-Umhh... ¿Te conozco de algo?

-¿Ah? -Ya se había reincorporado - Vaya.. eres tú..

-¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! ¡Amu! - Dijo Takeshi - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - Dijo tan contento.

-... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Dijo Amu muy confusa.

-Oh.. jeje, cuando te fuistes corriendo, llegó Ikuto y gritó tu nombre jeje.. ¿Vistes que facilidad tengo con los nombres? - Respondió Takeshi aún más contento.

Amu soltó una risita.

-Sí.. ^^ y.. este.. ¿Encontrarme bien?

-Jajajaja, vaya.. pues.. ¿No recuerdas qué te fuistes porque te encontrabas mal?

-¡¡Cierto!! ¡¡Sí!! Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias jeje..

-Jajaja parece qué eres muy olvidadiza - Le miró directamente a los ojos y sonriendo.

Amu se avergonzó tanto, hasta el extremo de que él lo notara. Él, haciendo la vista gorda, le invitó a comer. Sip. Viéndola tan absorta buscando algo para comer, que le daba "penita". Amu insistió que no, pero este tal Takeshi era muuuuy cabezota. Finalmente, Amu salió perdiendo.

Se fueron a un restaurante al aire libre. Ella pidió un plato de espaguetis y él nada.

-Vaya... insistes a que venga a comer contigo.. y ahora, no pides nada. Tú eres muy raro.

-Takeshi. Me llamo Takeshi - Le "corrigió" ya que le llamó "tú" - Si.. bueno, pienso que no vas a poder con el plato tú sola jajaja, así que compartimos.

Amu se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Per-

-Los platos de aquí son extra grandes y sé que no podrás tú sola - Dijo Takeshi cortándola y mirando hacia las otras mesas.

Amu aún sorprendida por la confianza que había cogido ese chico en tan solo en unas horas, no supo que decirle. Lo único que hizo, fue seguir donde él miraba. Eran parejas comiendo de un solo plato. ¿Pero qué se creía éste?

-¡Si podré yo sola, verás! Así que ya puedes ir pidiendo el tuyo, porque no PIENSO COMPARTIR CON-TI-GO -Dijo Amu muy enfadada y sacándole la lengua, igual que una niña chica.

-¡Qué mala! Encima que yo te invito... - Respondió éste haciendo pucheros - Al menos, deberías de ser más considerada - Él también le sacó la lengua.

-Te recuerdo que me OBLIGASTES a venir.. yo no quería, juum.

Amu se dispuso a levantarse e irse de ese lugar pero Takeshi le retenió, cogiéndole de la mano. Ella, muy enfadada, se soltó bruscamente.

* * *

**WAAAAHH T_T !! enserio chicas gomen!! de veras.. no hay justificacion esta vez u.u. El prox cap lo metere mas pronto =D**

**Ahora, espero q me dejen muchos rewies xdd ii espero les guste ^^**

**By: Dokuro-Chan :3**


End file.
